Run
by PezberryIsMyOTP
Summary: Because, sometimes, it's the only answer. Clato Clove and Cato. Everthorne Gale and Katniss
1. Katniss Everdeen I

"Primrose Everdeen."  
Prim.

And my world came crashing down.

My mind drew a blank, what was happening.

Someone had been reaped, and everyone was staring at me.

Wait, why were they staring at _me_?

And then I noticed, Prim.

My little sister had just been reaped.

This had to be some kind of nightmare, some horrible, horrible nightmare.

It wasn't.

Before I knew what was happening my hand went into the air.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Oh wonderful! And what's your name?"  
"Katniss Everdeen."

"I beat that little cutie pie was your sister then, huh?"  
I gave a stiff nod, keeping a straight face the entire time.

"And for the boys... Peeta Mellark!"

My luck today is horrible.

He was the boy who saved my life years ago.

When my father died and I had to hunt to feed my family.

But this was before I hunted.

I was starving, and begging for bread on the bakery's doorstep.

His mother ordered me to get lost, but he took a smack to the face for me.

He gave me some bread.

And that bread saved my life.

"I volunteer as tribute."  
The voice that said it was familar.

Strong, bold and no where near as desperate as mine must of seemed.

But I couldn't place face to name.

"Ooh! And you're a cutie, tell me what's your name?"

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne."

Gale?

Gale!

I turn, my mask breaking for just an instant.

We shake hands, and he leans in his mouth next to my ear.

"Don't worry, Catnip, you'll get out alive."

And my world crashes down again.


	2. Clove Baony I

Rigged.

Everything was rigged.

Me being chosen was rigged.

Me and Cato becoming friends was planned and therefore rigged.

No one volunteering was rigged.

Cato having to volunteer was also rigged.

I hate my life.

"Clove, my dear!" The warden walks in, and I swear he looks just like President Snow.

If a bit younger.

I uncrossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, willing him to explain while still looking mature.

"You're upset, are you not?"  
I smirked at him, he wants to place this game? Fine, let's play.

"Why would I be upset. I've been looking for a chance to kick Cato's ass for a while. Now I get to bring pride to my district while doing it."

He looked into my eyes, but I kept my gaze firm.

"Clover, you can't be serious."

"Why not? Is there... a problem with me wanting to win the games?"  
"Clove he's your best friend!"

"And now he's my temporary ally," I kept a straight face, and my emotions remained intact.

"Thanks for that."

He bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Clove... I... it's what she wanted."

"It's what _you _wanted. I remember a long time ago you told me there was no _she_. Remember that? _She _died years ago. Long before you used that excuse!"

"I-"

"Shouldn't of told me that? You're right you shouldn't of. Either me or Cato is going to win these games. And whoever does is going to make sure you get your ass whipped. Hard. Now get the **hell **out of my sight."

He nodded, his face grim.

"If it means anything, Clove. I'll be rooting for you."

"It doesn't."

I would prefer if he told me he was rooting for Cato.

Because he's coming home.

And then my mom walks in with my little sister.

"You have to win, Clove. Not for pride but because..."

"I know, I know Crimson, I will."

"Promise to try?"

I hugged her tightly, and whispered a yes.

But I was condraticting myself.

When I was promising her I would try, I was shaking my head in her shoulder.

Before my mom could leave I grabbed her wrist.

"Tell Crimson I tried."

She knows what I mean.


	3. Katniss Everdeen II

I think I was crying.

All I remember is slapping Gale, him hugging me and then falling asleep.

So I think I was crying.

In the morning he barely looks at me.

But I can't say I blame him, I can barely look at him either.

"Soo, you two-"

"Cram it, Effie."

We all turn to Haymitch, who's glaring and is probably nursing a hungover.

Gale raised an eyebrow, before picking up Haymitch's cup.

"Hey!"

"For a guy nursing a hangover, you sure are drinking a lot of beer."  
Haymitch pouted and laid his head on the table.

"Sorry dad, just trying to help."  
Haymitch chuckled.

"It's alright son, honest mistake."  
Gale laughed with him.

So he was playing nice.

Good for him.

"Oh! Katniss, Gale, guess what?!"

Leave it to Effie to say something off topic.

"What?"  
"Hehe! You two have to pretend to be in love!"  
Gale looked in my eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't know about Katniss, but I won't be pretending."  
I don't think I will either.


	4. Clove Baony II

I raised an eyebrow at Enobaria.

"Yes, I think we should pair them up. It will get them all sponsors and power comes in numbers."

Who was she talking to?

Couldn't be any careers, we always team up.

District three seemed pretty damn useless.

District 11?

Oh that makes sense.

Teaming up with Rue would get us sponsors for seemingly having a heart, yet still being able to kill without hestitation. And teaming up with Thresh could save our asses in the end.

Smart, Enobaria.

"Ok, see you later. Oh and take care of Effie."

I'm guessing their capitol freak is named Effie.

"Clooove!"  
And ours is Pinarose.

Her hair is red like a rose, and she swear pink contacts that match a pink rose.

She always smells like pineapples, not that I mind.

"Oh, Clover!"

I turned, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Yes, Pina?"  
"Oh there you are! You'll never belieeve it!"

"Oh really? I've seen a lot, I'm sure I'll belieeve it!"

She didn't stop her next sentence, so I guess she didn't know that I was mocking her.

"You and Cato. Are in LOVE!"

I froze, and I felt my face heat up.

Me and Cato? I mean, he's my friend.

And now my enemy and... it just wouldn't work.

"And I know you two might not get along..."  
Huh? We get along just fine.

Oh.

Oh yeah.

No one else knows that, and sometimes, it seems that Cato has forgotten too.

"But it will get you a lot of sponsors!"  
Sponsors?

Oh!

We're faking it.

Good.

"Oh, that's great. Who's idea was it?"  
"Cato's!"

Why... Why would he...

I need to talk to this blonde bimbo.

"If you would excuse me, Pina."  
"Ok! Get dressed for dinner, it's in ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds!"  
Twenty-seven seconds?

I swear these capitol people are crazy.

Didn't again I think they get off from eighteen year olds killing twelve year olds.

I barged into Cato's room, noticing for just a second that he was a shirtless.

Don't get distracted, Clove.

"Cato!"

"Hm?"  
"Why the hell would you give her that idea?"

"What idea, love?"

_What idea, love? _

So even though there isn't a single camera on us, yet, he's still pretending.

"Why would you tell her that she has a right to call me Clover, Cato?"

He raises an eyebrow, and I raise one back.

"Oh, sorry, Clover. Didn't know it bothered you."  
"It doesn't. At least not from you."  
I walked up to him, and stood on my toes.

"But Cato, dear-"

I wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling his head down to my mouth.

"When we're not on cameras, we're enemies. And I won't hestiate to cut your pretty face up the moment you step on the battlefield."

"Oh Clove!"

I raised an eyebrow, pulling back slightly.

"You think I'm pretty?"

I smirked, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his.

Could you tell it was my first kiss?  
"Beautiful."

I swayed my hips as I walked out of his room.

Let him think about _that_.


	5. Katniss Everdeen III

It's amazing.

Everything is amazing here.

Besides the lingering feeling that either me, Gale or both of us are going to die.

"Gale."  
He turns to me, and his eyes visibly soften.

"Catnip?"

"I'm sorry."

"About ignoring me? No problem, I did the same to you."

I wanted to cry all over again.

But the tears wouldn't flow.

I couldn't let them anyway.

"It's pretty."

He turned to me again.

"Huh?"

"This place, it's beautiful."

He laughed.

"And pretty haunting, the capitol is crazy. Watching kids murder each other." His gaze became stiff once more..

"Katniss... about the in love thing,"

My head shot up. If there was anything that I was trying, and now failing, to keep in the back of my mind, it was that.

"If you're not ok with it."

I smiled sadly, even though only one of us, if that, could live, he was still worrying about me.

"Then we don't have to do it."

"I'm ok with it."

And I was, what better way to spend my last days then cuddling with my best friend?

I mean lover, not best friend.

He grabbed my hand.

"Then let's go."

We walked further down the hallway, the cameras surronding us as if they were armor.

We avoided them as if they were knives.

Every now and then, Gale would lean down and peck me on the cheek or forehead, but never on the lips.

He needs to stop worrying about me.

"Gale, let's go somewhere..." I pasued, giving the cameras a deadly glance. "so that we can be alone."

I pulled him into my bedroom.

"Gale, we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Wha- no. This is serious."

"Then talk."

I took a deep breath.

"Stop stressing over me, one of us is going to end up dead."

"Could be both of us."

"Shut up until I'm done. I can handle you kissing me on the lips, Gale. I can handle us faking a relationship. I can handle it, Gale! I don't need your protection!"

His smile stayed in place, but now it seemed somewhat sad.

"But Catnip-"  
"And don't call me that here, that's something we do at district 12, not here."

I didn't mean for it to come out like that. The nickname Catnip is special, he always used it to cheer me up. It was important to me and him, so he shouldn't use it here. Not in the Hunger Games.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I told you, _Katniss_," The way he said my name was cold, and it made me wince. "You're going home, not me."

And with that, he raised his hands in defeat and left.

Fuck.

_Run_

At dinner he sat near me, wrapping an arm around my waist and eating.

"Hey, Gale. What's your skills?"

"He's great with snares and skilled with bows."  
"She's better with bows then I am."

Whenever we had to explain how we were so good at hunting, we would always say this.

But for some reason it now makes me blush.

"I-I'm not that good."

"She hardly ever misses."

"I do too miss!"

"Hardly."

"Ok stop it you two! There are no cameras around."

Effie looked over at us, shocked.

"You were faking?"  
I shook my head and laughed.

_Run_

"Stick by each other at training."

Gale rolled his eyes.

"Because we planned differently."

We walked into the training field, and I went to the knot tying station.

That's where I met Clove.

From what I heard, she never misses with her knife throwing.

She was short, and probably weighed a bit less then I did.

I suspected her to be tall, and cold.

She wasn't.

"Hey, Katniss, right?"

"Um, yeah. You're Clove?"

She smirked.

"And you know that how?"  
"The same wya you know my name."

"Ok, got it. By the way, you're tying that a bit wrong. Move your left hand, not your right."

I nodded, scrunching my eyebrows together.

I moved my right hand, and ended up tying rope around it.

She laughed beside me.

"Told you to move your left."

She finished her knot and I freed my hand before she spoke again.

"Why don't we go to archery?"

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean, I would much rather practice with swords."

She frowned.

"I'm not going to swords, Cato's there with Glimmer."

I decided not to question.

"How about spears?"

"With Marvel? Ick. How about... edible plants?"

Edible plants sounds like a good idea.

I nodded and we walked over.

"What the hell? Why can't we eat this? It looks just like black berries."

I looked over.

"That's nightlock, you'll be dead before it reaches your stomach."

She put the plant away.

"Point taken."

I decided I like Clove.

"Hey, Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sit with you and your district partner?"

Why doesn't she want to sit with the other careers?

Maybe it has something to do with Glitter, is that her name? And Cato.

And maybe Marvel.

"Sure."

"Thanks, I was going to sit with you anyway since you can't stop me, but I'd prefer it if I wasn't getting death glares the whole time."

I laugh for the second time in the Hunger Games.

_Run_

When it's reaches lunch time Clove walks with me to our table.

"Who's this?"  
"Gale, meet Clove. Clove, meet Gale."

"Shouldn't you be with the other careers?"

Rude, much?

"No they suck."

Gale laughed with me.

"Clove!"

Clove rolled her eyes, and I turned around to see a very large blonde boy walk over.  
"What are you doing?"

"Eating."  
"I mean why aren't you sitting with us?"

She sighed and turned to Cato.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you. But you kind of suck, tata.

I have decided I really like Clove.

Wait, did she say I love you?


	6. Clove Baony III

Making friends in the hunger games isn't a good idea.

I've known this for eight years.

I broke off all of my previous friendships.

All except the one I shared with Cato.

But Katniss, she's different.

She's distant, except when she laughs.

She has this weird pain in her eyes, and her whole body language screamed anguish.

I wanted to be friends with her, not for survival.

But because I needed a girl to keep me sane.

So sitting with her at lunch, no it wasn't the best idea, but I enjoyed it.

Until training was over.

The first thing that happened was Cato pulled me into his room.

"Clove, what the hell were you doing?"

Um, eating?

"Talking to Katniss and Gale."

"But why?!"

I shrugged, why did it matter anyway?  
"They're nice."  
"We're supposed to be in love, Clove!"

"I did say I love you, Cato."  
He freezes, and his grip tightens on my arm.

"Oh uh... I-"  
I laughed, grabbing his arm and twirling.

"Now come on, Cato darling. We have to go." I purred, breathing on his neck before stepping out.

Cato blushed as I pulled him into the hallway, swaying my hips as we walked down it.

"Clove, Clove!"  
I turned around, raising an eyebrow at a capitol freak running to catch up with us.

"Is it true you and Cato are in love."  
I barely held back my laugh.

"Well, I hate to think about it when we're here. But yes, we are. We only admitted it to each other three days before the reaping."  
Why was he interviewing us?

"And Cato?"

Cato's head shot up.

"What?"

"Why are you two spending so much time together? One of you is going to end up dead."

Cato froze, his mouth open.

That's to be expected, Enobaria briefed me on what to say, but not Cato.

"We may as well spend our last days happy, right Cato?"  
"Uh, yes Clove."  
I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Now we should _really _get going."

The interviewer grabbed my wrist, and I couldn't pull away.

That's when I realized it.

Any captiol person wouldn't be able to grip me so tightly, so strongly that I couldn't just pull away with a simple tug.

This 'interviewer' was not from the capitol. Not at all.

I turned on my heel, whisking my hand back and aiming it at his throat.

He blocked it.

"You're not from the captiol."

The strange man smirked, and I realized his eyes weren't some strange color.

He didn't have contacts in, and his hair was a sandy brown.

"Clove, stop it."  
I raised an eyebrow, who was this guy?

"It's me. Lucan."

Lucan? Lucan... he's from district four.

I dated him once, what the hell?  
"You were reaped?"  
"Yep, so..." He paused, glaring at Cato.

"He's your new toy?"  
"No, he's not my toy. He's not like you, he's my soul mate."

I almost gagged on those last two words.

"Soul mate? That's never been your thing."  
I shrugged, snatching my hand away.

Cato, who's arms were crossed this entire time, glared.

"You need to leave, Lucan."

Lucan looked at Cato, his eyes dark.

"I bet you're all bark and no bite."

Cato smirked, leaning down and snarling.

"I'll make sure your death is painful."

I laughed, giving Lucan my own smirk, adding a tilt of the head.

"And I'll make sure to help."

With that being said, I left.

"Clove, wait!"

"Fuck you, Lucan!"

When we were out of ear shot, Cato growled at me.

"What?"  
"Who the hell is Lucan, Clove."

"Ex-boyfriend, don't you remember him?"  
"You've had a lot of boyfriends."  
"And you've had a lot of girlfriends, calm down Cato,"

I kissed him on the lips, but this time, I didn't want to move away.  
Weird.

"You're the only one for me."

I wonder if I meant that.

I think I did.

"Cato!"

I turned around to see Glimmer.

I hated her for being perfect.

I hated her because she may have a chance at winning.

Hopefully not.

I raised an eyebrow at her, willing her to talk, but to make it quick.

"Oh, and Clove."  
And there we go.

Glimmer walked towards Cato, her eyes narrowed and a sly grin on her lips.

"Hi, Cato."

"You already said that." I snapped at her.

She turned to me, her gaze heavy and angry.

"Shut up, Clove."  
Then I coughed, and she coughed, and he coughed.

Smoke was in the air.

Something was burning.

"Glimmer... were you cooking something?"

Her eyes widened.

"Oopsies! I was trying to make some strawberry cake for Cato. Guess I..." She leaned forward, her lips inches away from his.

"messed up."

My eyes were burning, the steam seeping into them.

"Glimmer, it's alright."

And then I realize it.

While my love with Cato is fake, he's truly smitten with her.

He actually wants her, he wants to protect her.

I'm just a friend. A fake girlfriend.

"Cato, can we go back to your room."

He gets a strange grin on his face, and I see lust in his eyes as he nods.

"Bye, Clove!"  
"Uh yeah, bye Clove."  
"Bye."

I rush off to my room before they can say another word.

I'm happy there were no cameras on us.

Because that scene would've blown our cover.

I sunk to the ground the moment my door closed.

I told myself I was crying because of the steam.

But I'm pretty sure I was lying.


	7. Katniss Everdeen IV

Is Clove actually in love with Cato?

"Katniss."

"Huh?"

"Leave the admitting your love to Gale, he's better at it."

Is shrugged, becuase I need to focus on winning.

Not on my best female friend here.

Gale hasn't spoken to me since lunch, well, off camera.

"Gale-"

"Katniss, I'm a bit busy, can it wait?"

I winced, I sort of missed him calling me Catnip.

"At the interviews tonight, just wanted to say... Good Luck."

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk plain on his face.

"You too, just remember to twirl. Wins everyone over."

I laughed at this, happy that I would spend my last moments with him.

"Oh and Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to call you Catnip again."

I left with a smile on my face.

There was just one thing I needed to do before the interviews.

I stepped on the elevator, going down to floor 2.

I saw Glimmer walk out of Cato's room, face stiff with anger.

Wonder what happened.

Not really.

I kept walking, going straight into Clove's room.

She was a good two yards away from a wall and she was throwing plates at it.

In her hands was a beer bottle.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to me, her eyes somewhat cloudy.

"Oh.. uh hi. There was this drink," She lifted the beer. "In my drink cupboard, and I was thirsty. And I didn't wanna bother the avox, ya know?"

"Do you know what you're drinking?"

She shrugged.

"Didn't read the label. Want some?"

I shook my head, walking towards her and knocking the drink out of her hands.

"W-what the hell, Katniss?"

"No more drinking, Clove! The interviews are tonight, what are you gonna do?"

She giggled at me, laying on her bed.

"Katniss, that's eaaasy. I'm in love with Cato and his sexy abs, even if he is a cheating bastard. I'm gonna kill that Glitter slut first, she needs to lay off my man."

I shook my head, knowing the capitol wouldn't like that.

They don't like 'crude' language.

She floated over to me, or at least, that's what it seemed like.

Even when drunk, I couldn't hear her footsteps.

"Hey, hey. Before I die, tell Rue she's adorable. And that.. annnnnd that I looove her. And tell Lucan he sucks..." She paused for a second.

"Balls. No, no... monkey balls."

And then she burst out laughing.

"Clove!" I ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders and slapping her across the face.

She froze, her eyes cleared.

"Katniss, there's some medicine in that cabinet, give it to me."

"Clove, no-"

Was she trying to commit suicide?

I couldn't let her, she meant too much.

"No! Just- just give it, okay? It won't kill me, I swear."  
I sighed, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out the only medicine in there.

"This?"

"It's the only one in there, isn't it?!" She snapped.

I winced at her tone, but I prefer her angry over drunk.

Or dead.

I handed her to medicine, she only swallowed a drop.

"Jesus, Katniss..." She sighed, closing her eyes and sitting on her bed.

"I uh... thanks."

I nodded, sitting on the bed with her.

"Clove, you're my only girl friend here."

"That's not a good thing, we shouldn't be friends."

I shrugged, who cares?

"What does that medicine do?"

"It focuses the mind, normally our trainers gave us a drop to make us train harder. It was also used as a punishment, though."  
"A punishment?"

"When whipping didn't work, they gave you a teaspoon of it. It would give you the worst headache, two teaspoons and..."

She paused for a second, a scowl crawling onto her face.

"It hasn't happened in twenty years, so I've only seen it on video, but two teaspoons counts as an execution. One of the worst, too. Instead of being hanged, or sent to the capitol to become an avox you just... die."

That didn't sound bad at all, publically executed is horrible, yeah, but I hear it isn't uncommon in district two.

Shouldn't she be used to it?

"You just die? Do you just drop dead?"  
She laughed at this.

"Just drop dead? No one is that lucky. We don't even have hanging anymore. Too easy. The medicine starts off with headaches, then you feel this weird pressure on your head. Then you can't move. You're just stuck. Then weird hallucinations. You see spiders crawling up and down your body, burrowing into your skin, laying eggs. Everyone around you dies horrible deaths, but it's not really happening. Even if you tell yourself it's not real it just..."

"No matter what, it always seems real?"

"Yes, then finally, after three years, your brain just... implodes. You don't feel a thing, thank god. You just die. Your skull doesn't even break, it just ends."

And I used to think district two was one of the best districts out there.

"Thanks for coming, Katniss. But you should go to your room, your stylists will come looking for you."

I didn't trust Clove with that medicine, so grabbing it, I left her room.

It wasn't what I expected, but I'm happy I got to talk to Clove.

It may be the last time it ever happens.


	8. Clove Baony IV

After Katniss left, I had to slap my self across the face.

I should've read the fucking label.

Cleaning up the shards of glass, I sat on my bed, focused and no longer drunk.

"Clove!" My stylist came in, his hair a dark un-natural black.

Other then that, he was normal.

I smiled at him, sticking my tounge out.

"Hey, Reed."

Reed chuckled, sticking his tongue out in response.

"You ready, Clove? I have the perfect outfit for you!"

He pulled out a grey dress, it blended into stone.

"What the-"  
He cut me off, putting his index finger on my lips.

"Sh, Clove! Just twirl after you tell Caesar you love Cato, and I'll handle the rest."  
I frowned, but nodded my head.

"Good night and good luck Clove."

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Reed."

He smiled and left.

_Run_

I swear this dress has to weigh about seventy pounds.

And the heels have to weigh ten!

I walked onto stage, not wobbling.

But I almost fell onto the couch.

"So, Clove, have you had any relatives in the hunger games?"  
I smiled, faking happiness.

"Actually, yes, I did. My uncle was in the hunger games and won. Sadly, he later died of an unknown illness, so I guess I won't see him for another seventy years."

Caesar smiled, laughing at my subtle hint that I would be the victor.

"Your, uh, dress is pretty."

I smiled at him, acting as though he was just a child.

"Oh, Caesar, I assure you, my dress has some tricks up its sleeve." I looked down at my shoulders.

"Even if it is sleeveless."  
He laughed again.

"What do you think of your district partner, Cato?"

"Cato? Well, I... I really don't like talking about him."  
"And why is that?"

"It's just... it's because I've always loved Cato. And we only confessed our love for each other three days before reaping day."

The crowd aw'ed, and I saw some people wiping their eyes.

Hm, I'm actually starting to consider these capitol freaks as people.

"That's horrible!"

"It is, but..."

I paused standing up.

"Remember when I told that my dress had some tricks?"

"Yes?"

"Cato, be sure to watch closely, this is for you."  
I twirled, and I felt my dress getting lighter.

I kept twirling until I couldn't feel my dress anymore.

When I looked down my dress was silver and tight fitting.

If I stood or sat at a certain angle, it reflected the light and made me glow.

I looked like an angel.

"Oh, wow!"

I smiled up at him, hiding my own shock.

"You see, Caesar, district 2 is known for it's stone work. It transforms ugly little rocks into..."

"Beautiful creations..." He finished.

"Exactly."

A bell rang, and the crowd just kept staring until right after I walked off stage.

Then hoots and cheers were heard over anything else.

Thanks to Reed's creation, and my confession of love for Cato, I am unforgettable.

Perfect.

Cato goes next, and his ties and shoes are just like my dress.

Except they're sapphire and glowing, reflecting his eyes nicely.

"Cato, is it true that you and Clove are in love?"

Cato gave him a sad smile, nodding his head slowly.

"I'll make sure to kill anyone who even thinks of touching her, but I don't think I have it in me to kill her myself."  
I wonder if this is the truth.

"But on a happier and more brutal note, I'm going to rip through every tribute here, especially Lucan."

"Lucan? Why Lucan, Cato?"

Cato growled under his breath but shook his head and smiled.

"Lucan is a dead man, he's Clove's ex boyfriend. But, you can all clearly see why she left him, can't you?" He flexed his muscles, and I knew all the cameras were now on me, looking for a reaction.

So I gave them what they wanted, I hid my face as if I was blushing and giggled.

"And what about Glimmer?"

"Glimmer? I won't hestitate to tear her apart, but I'll make sure not to cut her face too much."

I sent a victorious smirk at Glimmer.

She frowned and sent me a glare.

Couldn't she see he actually loved her and not me?

What an idiot.

The interviews went by slowly, every now and then I would kiss Cato or look lovingily at him, but I didn't pay attention until Gale came up.

He came off as nice, as though he couldn't hurt a fly, but in his eyes I could see he was ready.

He would kill, but why?

"So Gale, I hear you've known Katniss for six years?"

"And I've been in love with her for all of those."  
"You have?!"

Gale's outfit was a normal tuxedo, just like Cato's.

Except his tie and shoes looked as though they were on fire.

Katniss' dress was the same way.

"It's funny, having two star-crossed couples here in the games. In a somewhat sad, sadistic way."

Caesar nodded, his face controted in an expression I've never seen before on him.

Sadness.

"I wish four people could win, is all. But I know hoping for two alone is a foolish dream."  
The crowd screams in anger that four people should win.

"Quiet, people, quiet!"

Gale smiled, winking at the crowd.

This calms most of them down, and some of the girls swooned under his gaze.

"So, is anyone a threat?"  
"Not really, except maybe Rue. She's pretty deadly."  
I turn to Rue and tickle her, which causes Katniss to glare at me.

"Do you have a death wish or something? She can kill you in an instant."  
And everyone in the room laughs.

Too bad tomorrow this memory will be forgotten.

I hear the crowd laugh, and the bell ring after Gale talks with Caesar more.

He ends with one question.

"If it came down to you and Katniss, would you kill her?"

Gale smiled, looking towards the room we were all in.

"She's going home, not me."

And with that he left, leaving the captiol people reeling and crying.

"CATO AND CLOVE! KATNISS AND GALE! LET THEM GO **HOME!**"  
I think I've lost sight of what home is, because I have more friends here then I do there.

"Come on, Clove."  
I shook my head, "I have to do something really fast."  
Cato nodded, leaving me in the room.

I turned to a camera and smirked.

"Hello, President Snow. I guess your capitol people aren't as controllable as you once thought."

I stopped, raising my head higher.

"Because I have them in the palm of my hand."

And with that, I left.

I'm sure Grandpa will _love _to see me fight for my life.


End file.
